


Shorts

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Coach - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Shorts, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett wears some dolphin shorts and Link gets a little feral.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU I’D BE BACK!!!
> 
> This is un betad so... 😬😬😬  
> I couldn’t leave these two, and then in the Mythical Society sneak peek Rhett wore short shorts (not quite dolphin shorts but there are some pretty nice examples of those too) and Link couldn’t keep his hands away from Rhett’s crotch and what can I say, I was inspired.
> 
> Also I may have some fic fairy godmothers who are sending me other great ideas 😈😈😈😈

There’s this one type of shorts Coach has. He used to wear them when he was working out at home, they’re the most comfortable, easiest to move around in.

A previous girlfriend called them dolphin shorts, they’re pretty short by design but on Rhett’s long legs they’re incredibly so. For the longest time he wore them because he hated having to shift clothes around when he’s running or stretching or otherwise focusing on working the finely tuned machine that is his body.

He pulled out the shorts without thinking much of it soon after he and Link moved in together, he basically never wore them in public, and after a vigorous strength training session he passed through the living room, where Link sat, on his way to the kitchen for some water. Rhett offered a casual “hey babe” and heard the relaxed noise Link made in response. Link was reading on the couch, and Rhett didn’t catch the way Link’s jaw dropped when he caught Rhett’s outfit for the first time.

Rhett was in a thin white t-shirt that was a little more transparent than usual with sweat. His skin glowed, flush from exertion, his biceps bulged and his shoulders pulled at the shirt’s material. The shorts were a navy blue, and the movement of the material over Rhett’s ass was exquisite. Link felt his mouth watering as he caught Rhett’s bulge as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Rhett’s legs looked impossibly long. Slim but still shapely, Link knew the feel of the soft hair that decorated them, knew the feeling of those legs flexing around and under him. Link felt himself getting hard as he got up off the sofa. 

He was quiet in making his way to the kitchen, observed Rhett gulping down his water, starting to eat a banana.

“Hey.”

Rhett turned at the sound of Link’s voice, deeper and more husky than just moments before. Rhett clocked the hooded eyes that were focused on him, watched as Link adjusted himself in the sweatpants he was wearing to relax at home, appreciated how clearly he could see Link’s arousal through the soft fabric.

“Hey, yourself” the two men were well matched for their passion, they had enthusiastic sex regularly, and had found new things to play with and try with each other, but an afternoon romp was not on their usual menu. Rhett was not going to complain “how you feeling, babe?” Rhett asked, just to move things forward. He could see exactly how Link was feeling.

“Where’d you get those fucking shorts?” And Rhett chuckled. Link’s eyes flicked up to Rhett’s sometimes, Rhett could feel Link’s gaze move over his torso but his attention was welcome and fiery on Rhett’s groin, where his cock was making itself more and more prominent under Link’s attention.

“Oh these old things? These are my workout shorts, babe.” Rhett couldn't resist turning a little, showing them off, allowing Link to admire how the shorts fit Rhett’s small but well shaped ass.

“Shit.” Link said, and wiped his hand over his mouth as he moved quickly to close the distance between the two of them. Link fell to his knees, his hands were on Rhett as soon as possible, squeezing and rubbing, enjoying the softness of the worn terry cloth, the way it slid over Rhett’s skin. Link pressed his face into Rhett’s stomach, inhaled the warm and salty scent of Rhett’s skin. Rhett could feel Link’s deep moan through his core, felt his cock twitch at the desperation with which Link was touching him already. 

Rhett shifted his legs a little, to give Link more room to caress, to get a more comfortable stance to lean against the counter, and put his glass of water down. He ran his hands through Link’s dark hair, felt Link shudder appreciatively. “You wanna get me out of these shorts, baby?”

Link huffed out an exhale and squeezed Rhett’s ass and said “no. I wanna fuck you in these shorts.” Link raised his face to look at Rhett with his gorgeous eyes, dark with desire. “That ok?” Rhett found his mouth was dry, nodded emphatically instead of speaking. Link stood, running his hands up the length of his love.

As he kissed Rhett deeply Link threaded his hands through Rhett’s messy curls, scratching gently through his beard and then over his shoulders and down his back. Rhett whimpered, gooseflesh erupting and cascading down his body. Link smiled darkly, appreciating how quickly Rhett caught up to Link’s appetite . Rhett was responsive to Link taking control, relaxing his jaw for Link to lick into his mouth, letting his hands rest on Link’s hips.

Link peeled Rhett’s shirt off, allowed both of them to gasp a few breaths. Link sunk down to his knees again, and chuckled as he was able to pull Rhett’s thick cock out through the bottom of the tiny shorts, pulling softly as he spoke to Rhett.

“Jesus baby. This is sinful. You ever wear these professionally?” Rhett had to put his hands on the counter, support himself that way to keep from sliding to the floor. “Ah. Shit, y-yeah a couple times, but not much.” He sucked a breath in through his teeth “they were way out of fashion so I felt weird at the gym. K-kept these for myself….mmmmmm and I guess now for you?” Link had pulled Rhett’s cock into his mouth, kept his motions minimal, using his jaw and tongue to stimulate Rhett.

Link nodded his head, did so in such a way that he bobbed softly on Rhett’s cock. Link hummed and moaned as he worked Rhett deeper. Link felt desperate for taste of Rhett, suddenly thirsty for him. 

Mostly Link felt comfortable and settled in this relationship. he’d never been with anyone as long as he’d been with Rhett, he felt safe to be himself. Rhett always seemed to be delighted at Link’s new quirks and particularities, and it turned out Rhett had a particular skill for calming Link down when he was anxious so between the incredible sex and warm intimacy they shared, Link knew he wanted to be with Rhett forever. Despite all of this being true, sometimes Link would feel panicky, this was too good, he feared someone surely was going to come snatch Rhett away, or Rhett would get bored or frustrated and leave. Link had learned the best way to manage these moments was to channel it into an act of affection or service for Rhett. This was one of those acts. 

Link pulled off of Rhett briefly to suck two fingers into his mouth, careful to maintain eye contact with Rhett as he did so. Link moaned deeply as he continued to watch Rhett as he moved his hand behind Rhett, pulled the shorts down to just under his ass, snaked his fingers into Rhett’s cleft and began teasing at Rhett’s entrance.

Rhett began moaning more loudly now. 

“Fuck Link! Yeah, feels so good”

The stimulation was making him feel desperate and he really didn’t feel like standing any longer.

“Please! Please baby, fuck me, lets go to bed.”

Link was working his fingers into Rhett, enjoyed the pitch Rhett's voice was taking now, knew it meant Rhett was hungry for him. Link preferred to play here, for a minute.

“I don’t want to take you to bed”. Link watched Rhett’s face, enjoyed the way Rhett’s strong brows moved, arched, the way he bit his lip and moved his jaw.

“Ah! Come on! W-where, please—“

Link bit the soft skin on Rhett’s hip through the shorts and gently removed his fingers to stand. He kissed Rhett hard, then smacked his ass, still exposed and brusquely told Rhett “couch”

Rhett gasped in relief. Link would fuck him soon. They had discovered that this couch was a wonderful height for Rhett. He could rest his torso along the back, it supported him, allowed a good angle for his spine and hips, had him at a height that Link could fuck into him at just the right angle. Rhett hustled to the couch, a little uncoordinated as all of the blood and oxygen in his body focused in his groin.

Link allowed himself to take his time, felt Rhett watch him as he peeled off his own clothes, gathered the bottle of lube they kept downstairs, watched as Rhett rolled his hips, knew he was clenching and unclenching, desperate to keep any stimulation going as he waited.

Link stalked behind Rhett, massaged and pulled at his ass. Link leaned against Rhett, teased Rhett’s cleft with Link’s cock, used his hand to keep his cock steady and gently tease at Rhett’s hole. Rhett’s shorts were still on, his cock trapped in them, the fabric bunched under his ass. Link played with the shorts, pulling and moving them so Rhett whined at the sensations on his dick.

Link rubbed his hands up and down Rhett’s broad, freckled back, murmuring praises and love at how sexy, how gorgeous he is. “You’re gonna have to keep wearing these shorts for me, Coach.” Rhett nodded his head immediately, sucking on his own tongue, exhaling loudly as he continued to move his hips, searching for more contact.

“You want me to fuck you? Ready for my cock in you Coach?”

“Please” Link appreciated the break in Rhett’s voice, the sweat on his back. He lined his cock up and slid in slowly, Rhett’s body willing and desperate to take Link in. Link exhaled and laid himself along Rhett’s back. Rhett’s groan is gratifying, and Link gently bites Rhett’s flesh around his shoulder, sucks to leave a mark, feels his cock twitch at this moment of connection and dominance. 

Link starts with subtle movements, Rhett making little whines and groans “mmmmmmm, feels so good”

“Yeah Coach, you feel good. So perfect.” Link licks over the expanse of skin underneath him, then moves to straighten up “but you want more, don't you”

“Yes, yes!” Rhett’s words come out in little gasps that make Link growl. He grabs at Rhett’s hips, shifts his legs so he can pull out and slam back in over and over, the loud clapping noise in the room competing with both men’s moans, sighs and expletives.

Link knows Rhett’s body, knows what makes his toes curl, and after enjoying the simple act of fucking his boyfriend for a bit, shifts and pulls Rhett so he is hitting Rhett’s prostate with every thirsty thrust. 

Rhett reacts immediately, reaching behind him to grab for Link’s hand and Before long Rhett’s throwing his head back, coming hard, his dick still trapped in the shorts. Link comes shortly afterwards, the grasp on Rhett’s sides and hips sure to leave marks, his voice getting loud enough to hurt a little afterwards. 

Once both men have gotten out of the shower, are cuddling on the couch, Rhett cradling Link to his chest “I’m definitely going to be looking for more of those shorts, hun.”

Link’s laugh jiggles them both “yes please, Rhett.”


End file.
